User blog:Linusblanket2100/Epic Music in March, 2019
March saw an explosion of awesome new trailer music be released! This was the busiest month this year, with albums from Position Music, Hidden Citizens, Immediate Music...you get the general idea, so let's dive into it! As always, let me know if I missed any albums in the comments. Full-Length Albums [https://open.spotify.com/album/4TAmqjN9yQV5q2Jo9YAj2a?si=GSNMyPfDScqRbE5xjUMNDg Inhale Kill Exhale by Nuclear Winter]'' One of many albums released this past month under Position Music, ''Inhale Kill Exhale is an epic hybrid rock album composed by Cliff Lin. The compositions don't get very grandiose, but the album is sure to please diehard fans of the subgenre. Tracks to Watch Out For: Hell Fighter [https://open.spotify.com/album/3m8JOH6Za2DcW7zJzk0LeI?si=XdTf36sZRDedaxqfciA7aw Rakasha by Jo Blankenburg] '' "Making this album felt like a profound religious experience to me. You know that feeling that kind of connects you with your core - connects you with something deep inside and tells you that everything’s gonna be ok? Enveloped by the music at all times I trusted to follow my stream of consciousness. Most of the time I found myself In a trance-like state that allowed me to create almost effortlessly. Something I hadn’t experienced before. Then Úyanga Bold lent me her haunting voice to infuse some of the pieces with a sonic quality that transcended the instrumental versions and added another unexpected dimension."'' Rakasha is one of two albums that was released by Jo Blankenburg in March. This album features longer, airy pieces perfect for studying or meditating, totalling to about 1.5 hours worth of music. Uyanga Bold sings on three of the pieces. Check your expectations at the door! The album has some really emotive moments and Uyanga's soulful vocals are the icing on the cake. Tracks to Watch Out For: Flower of Life, Merkaba (but almost any track could go here) [https://open.spotify.com/album/7tMwKGMDUX43cEvA3vB629?si=EV_0ErJURi2jT0n0ogX7JQ Reaching for the Horizon by IMAscore] '' "All seven IMAscore composers contributed music to our album 'Reaching for the Horizon'. It’s therefore a musical summary of an emotional journey full of optimism, hope and veneration. Nevertheless we think it not only represents our past and present, but everyone’s pursuit of happiness. We hope you find yourself in this music and will come with us on this journey, reaching for the horizon!"'' After the success of their EP Budapest last year, IMAscore has released Reaching for the Horizon. The album features all five tracks from the EP (remastered and, in one case, remixed) and nine additional heroic and emotive tracks. Adrian Gucze, Andreas Kubler, Apollon de Moura, Eric Krause, Florian Wunsch, Jascha Heidicke and Sebastian Kubler all provided pieces for this album. Tracks to Watch Out For: 'Army of Strings, One Planet (again, almost any track could go here) [https://open.spotify.com/album/4JUit8RVnr4ZtXcZjK30Cb?si=Ngga-D7jTyCSBuykUX9yhA Wilderness ''by Philip G. Anderson] '' "This project started as a desire to escape the small, claustrophobic, and dark room where I spent much of my time writing and working. I've never much enjoyed sitting at a desk to work, but that's ultimately part of composing music. I wanted to create music that got me out of that room and also inspired other people to go out and explore the beautiful, natural world around us. I was inspired early on by imagery of the vast wilderness in the Pacific Northwest. I wondered what the dense forests, flowing rivers, and expansive mountain ranges would sound like musically. And so, I composed 10 pieces to reflect what I felt that would sound like, a soundtrack for exploring the wilderness. Go out, explore, discover."'' This album by Philip G. Anderson is all about emotive strings and ambient surroundings, which perfectly matches the theme of the album. Give this a listen if you want some relaxing music that isn't quite as extensive as Rakasha. '''Tracks to Watch Out For: From River to Ocean, Overcast, Evergreen [https://open.spotify.com/album/5XEAPpNi3j6kEfqRk8NpZA?si=8Uxg-bq7Sb2w43yD7ZoWSg On the Burden of Being by Immediate Music] '' Different from Immediate's previous releases, ''On the Burden of Being was created with a smaller, intimate orchestra and is filled with emotive, beautiful pieces. Yoav Goren, Eric Tannery, Ryan Hanfil, Hiro Goto, Bartosch McCarthy, Tristan Seewer, Josué Vergara, Andrea Grant, Mateo Pascual Pascual and Justin Suttles all contributed to this album and, even if it may not contain the boom boom crash''es that trailer music is known for, this album still has some solid pieces that are sure to please fans of Audiomachine's ''La Belle Epoque. Tracks to Watch Out For: Bruma, Despero, Segra, Valencia, Luxat and Frost Wonderment by Gothic Storm '' "Enchanting orchestral pieces that capture a pure sense of wonder and soaring emotion. Featuring live strings recorded in Vienna."'' If you're looking for a Disney-esque album, Wonderment is the one to check out. This album features quirky pieces amidst more standard heroic ones composed by Rohan Stevenson, Amadeo Lopez, Richard Wilkonsin, Lee Miller and Caroline Gleave (among others). Though the album may not be as grandiose as, say, Worlds of Wonder, it still nails the vibe it goes for. Tracks to Watch Out For: Life of Wonder, Wonderful Dimension, Fantasy Flight, I Believe in Magic and Enlightened Soul [https://open.spotify.com/album/7LBRkrHrUOlATxOKjiRJuw?si=pUm1gpFrSBWkFKaQXiPSfg Aella by Hidden Citizens] '' 'Aella'' is the first album released by Hidden Citizens this year and features six songs (one of which is Here We Stand from earlier this year) complete with empowering female vocals and lyrics. Rånya, Svrcina, FJØRA, Erin McCarley, Alaina Cross and VE all lent their voices. Tracks to Watch Out For: This Is Our Time, Don't Look Down, Here We Stand [https://open.spotify.com/album/52WJeXjsaafqKb8cyW6btI?si=urvwCEgvQo6HMfOXUIRYtw Carpe Noctem by Masara] '' Released under Fearless Motivation Instrumentals, ''Carpe Noctem is an album with "Epic Background Music." The compositions are fairly standard, so this album would probably work best for (unsurprisingly) listening in the background, but it has its moments. Tracks to Watch Out For: You Better Run [https://open.spotify.com/album/56bzJ9rWiN7qc9XfGayopv?si=nNiR14OrQZG8mLaNyzESIg Where the Earth Meets the Sky by Marcus Warner] Composed as a soundtrack for the film of the same name (created by Marcus), this album is essentially an extended version of everyone's favorite song Carried Home, though it does contain some other emotive music and a cover of Runrig's An Toll Dubh that make it more than just a regular soundtrack. Tracks to Watch Out For: Seven Days Ago, An Toll Dubh, The Highlands [https://open.spotify.com/album/5n57VT1MspYRu5fvcb8Ca4?si=JWRw1_NARTmAdBVHU9lAHA The Hero's Journey Act 3: Return by Melvin Tsui] This album is part of a trilogy of albums released over the past few years by Melvin Tsui. With this album, the hero's journey has ended, but not without some old fashioned epic music to help send him back home! Tracks to Watch Out For: Rebirth, Freedom to Live [https://open.spotify.com/album/3wbUv38o13XfHiRriXYGb8?si=6rRKd_5HRVGv1ICxa95JYw Dire Wolf by X-Ray Dog] Dire Wolf is an album filled to the brim with dark, epic orchestral and it's one of the best albums released this month. Almost every composition (composed by Brandon Campbell) nails the subgenre. Buckle up for a twisted adventure through the wastelands of the apocalypse! Tracks to Watch Out For: Every track except perhaps Testing Fate and Depths of Evil [https://open.spotify.com/album/7aneEva6AE6XJYzriKU3IO?si=u9XKr98jQ9KUF4Gb9srRzg Stratus by Liquid Cinema] '' "Soaring uplifting inspiring and wondrous orchestral trailers capture positive emotions with timeless epic cinematic power."'' If you were a fan of Becoming from Really Slow Motion's Miraculum album, this is the album for you. Each composition works to energize and uplift you, but fear not! There are still touches of epic hybrid in some of the other compositions as well. Max Cameron, Joseph Sporck and Benjamin MacDougall all contributed pieces to this album, Tracks to Watch Out For: Stratus, Age of Heroes, Invictus, Honor of the Pure, Prometheus Dawn, Valor [https://open.spotify.com/album/62avwmfekYeHukEUZscpSq?si=pfL5DOXHRRu0JEn1nWKBQQ Citadel by Songs to Your Eyes] '' "Citadel is a collection of wondrous, magical, adventure based orchestral trailer cues that will light up trailers and promos looking for big, epic, fantasy cues that start small and grow to big endings."'' Composed by Alexandros Nikolaidis, Citadel is actually far from the adventurous orchestral album it claims to be. From the first compoistion onward, your ears are greeted with hard hitting synths and epic hybrid. Though the clash of genre and cover can be misleading, this album does have its highlights. Tracks to Watch Out For: Raised by Wolves, Coming Home, Warp Rider, ThunderBird [https://open.spotify.com/album/4BbwnnHerq3KHT8KjRMAkG?si=6zt6LHfaS8CuoxkxZd7Lxg Rise Up by Twisted Jukebox] '' "Epic, Beautiful, Emotional, Massive Vocal Tracks Perfect For Trailers, Promos & Advertising"'' Rise Up is an epic vocal (lyriced) album, featuring such composers as Jason Tarver, Tom Greenwood, Amy Collins, Todd Burn, Chirs Dececio, Charlotte Matthews and Duy Vo. Though lyrics can be a bit standard at times, the orchestration tends to make up for it and it is still worth a listen. Tracks to Watch Out For: Alive, This Beautiful Life, In the Dark, The Silence, Inner Strength [https://open.spotify.com/album/46rRQqV1xyvbH94f9PNhT9?si=9UEroywyR0aNMGm2JkadTg Trailer 2 - Timelines by Guy-Roger Duvert] '' A bit of an old-school, less grandiose approach to trailer music is probably the best way to describe Guy-Roger Duvert's second trailer music album. The compositions range from more sound-designy to experimental, so this album may not be for everyone, but it does have its surprises, such as the tribal chanting in ''Primal. Tracks to Watch Out For: Primal, Who is Your Companion, Fragmentation, Choices and Consequences, Downfall [https://open.spotify.com/album/2cw4JLMhLZT9yinN8dpjVy?si=mkVy1MVUQDqptyoaQnCvjA Neoclassical Disturbia by Gothic Storm] '' "Emotional and disturbing pieces that grow with intense psychological drama."'' A darker La Belle Epoque of sorts, Gothic Storm's second main album from March uses a smaller orchestra to give a musical representation for going insane. The tracks themselves accomplish this to varying degrees, with some being more sound-designy and others being perfect for a Victorian-era setting. Chrisoph Allerstorfer, Gabriel Brosteanu, Michael Holt, Ros Stephen, Ed Watkins, Amadeo Lopez and Mateja Kojadinovic all composed pieces for this album. Tracks to Watch Out For: Pictures, Downward Spiral, Disintegration, A Fractured Mind [https://open.spotify.com/album/2eAbXVRj2IsOaaouYXEB1S?si=XjWSkE9pS6u3mKTS5FxC6w Weightless by Songs to Your Eyes] '' "A mesmerising collection of emotional, reflective, pensive dramatic underscore featuring piano, strings, drones, vocals and other sound design elements. A warm sound that touches the heart and leaves the listener inspired."'' Composed by Gabriel Oberg, Weightless is another sparse background music album and, as such, it probably works best for its intended use as an underscore. Yet, the pieces are still fairly interesting, with the use of vocals and strings adding to the overall vibe. Tracks to Watch Out For: 'Continents [https://open.spotify.com/album/1yNpOVLcs9gw20gU9MyAYM?si=sWjTVjdRSbOIcyDCwEGpKA Overdrive ''by Liquid Cinema] '' "Modern rock industrial and orchestral hybrid trailers that feature heavy distorted guitars hard-hitting percussion and overdriven synths. Mean and aggressive to exciting and thrilling tracks that pack a serious punch."'' Overdrive is another epic rock hybrid album that was released this month, but its much more grandiose than Nuclear Winter's, with two tracks even featuring epic choir to go along with the composition. Cody Johnson, Max Cameron, Bernard Perry and John Pregler all contributed to this album. '''Tracks to Watch Out For: Nemesis, Lightspeed Overdrive, Fallen Angel, Supersonic, Tomahawk [https://open.spotify.com/album/3WRCCyj69AvWgCrCSdxlto?si=9hRLfTwpRAOqY_YhBc85bg Transcendence by Atom Music Audio] "Transcendence, the new production album from Atom Music Audio, will warm your soul and immerse you in an evocative and emotional journey through love, peace, innocence and tranquillity. Relax your body, open your mind and allow 13 beautiful tracks to transport you through the essence of life and well-being. Glorious crescendos, delicate beginnings and embracing melodies pull you into a world of hope and leave your spirit feeling refreshed. This album is perfect for TV, films, games, documentaries, soundtracks and underscores." Composed by Lisa van Hal, this album is a very trailer-oriented release, featuring compositions that start off hopeful and build up the drama before reaching the climactic end. While the theme does wear a little thin on some compositions, the album is solid and worth the listen. Tracks to Watch Out For: Epiphany, Innocence, Dawn, Awakening, Final Act, Divine [https://open.spotify.com/album/0L0VGmeqkDlEghaJmJsNwQ?si=YMjkOGUXTBWjbLejY1uP4Q Petrichor by J.T. Peterson] '' At long last, J.T. Peterson (known for his pice "The Trailer") has released an epic and beautiful orchestral album. Recorded live at Air Studios, this album has some great pieces, even if they do occasionally cheat you out of a great build! '''Tracks to Watch Out For:' Many, but specifically Honor and Gold, Black Rose [https://open.spotify.com/album/7gNbnUQUBXurrZax3PaJCl?si=J4Vd5HROTjaivQ3TotSv3g Close Your Eyes by Tom Player] '' Three years in the making, Tom Player's return to trailer music is...pretty awesome! This album has all the deliciously dark orchestra you have been craving for and is another of the top albums released this month. Of course, there are some tracks that are emotive and beautiful and all lend themselves very well to creating an immersive listening experience. '''Tracks to Watch Out For:' Bascially all, but particularly Soul Searcher and AXIS [https://open.spotify.com/album/6c5GOTRf7xtAIMPNSI8EC3?si=Q0KEOIPpR92u-ZamKy8udw Emotions by James Attanasio] '' 'Emotions'' is an emotive and heroic album based around the versatility of the piano. This album has some more simple compositions, but it nails the nostalgic feel very well and is another album worth the check out. Tracks to Watch Our For: Emotions, Overcome, Heart, Freedom, Safari [https://open.spotify.com/album/355C6Cfvpgw0MbjGVgjNd3?si=YGyqmB5mS72KMfGeAw7Gig Petrichor by Jo Blankenburg] '' "Now with my latest work 'Petrichor', we’re switching gears a little. It’s a big record with strong themes and a whopping 22 track count. I usually sketch out each and every idea on the piano first before I dive into orchestrating. I really wanted the piano to be the backbone for all pieces so I could weave the orchestra around it and create the fragile yet powerful cinematic sound I was looking for."'' Two albums called Petrichor were released this month, but they are both very different. While JT focuses on epic orchestral, this album is more about the piano and creating a softer epic sound with it. It's a cool album reminiscent of Audiomachine's Tree of Life. Tracks to Watch Out For: Many, but specifically Fear No Man and Human Legacy [https://open.spotify.com/album/2HaaCDiGc20GRYKnzFBBIO?si=slmZecoGQDKh1aAwTA_TsQ Radiant by Trailer Rebel] '' Though technically released to the industry last year, Trailer Rebel has decided to release ''Radiant to the public. Many composers contributed to this album: Cesc Vila, Iganacio Nunes, Valentin Boomes, Fran Soto, Vivien Chebbah, Alexander Dimitrijevic, Mateo Pascual, Miguel Palafox and Tomás Kunstman. The result is a good old fashioned romp through some old-timey epic emotive stuff. If you liked Epic Soul Factory's Sigma release, you may like this. Celica Soldream provides the vocals for Lif-E. Tracks to Watch Out For: Radiant, Lif-E, Dragin Flight, Deivos, Quantic Universe and Rite of Passage Singles [https://open.spotify.com/track/17L9yZPdcTvI43iUyCIfre?si=zrAP-scoR5SCqxmhYOiXEQ Wings of Destiny by]'' Phil Rey'' An epic orchestral piece by Phil Rey, featuring backing vocals by Felicia Farerre. [https://open.spotify.com/track/02gfZeGmcGVHbihzF3EVal?si=-WeRpsI-TGmYCdg7O7NZQg Homecoming by Ahren] An emotive, beautiful piano and string piece. [https://open.spotify.com/album/7BT4yi07sqe3NvJuyYPlJN?si=QrIfF5uvQbeUwv3Hs9MwLg Now You Believe in You by Sky Mubs] A heroic and adventuorous piece with many cool twists and turns! [https://janosinstrumentalmusic.bandcamp.com/track/floating-away Floating Away by Jan Rossa] An emotive piano piece by relative newcomer Jan Rossa. [https://janosinstrumentalmusic.bandcamp.com/track/freedom Freedom by Jan Rossa] Another emotive piano piece released the same day as Floating Away. [https://open.spotify.com/track/2VMxnXCLJ8xB5ESKcYeMVy?si=pppYQqE5REe94nf779vX1A Storm by Iros Young] A cool epic piece featuring vocals. Though a bit messy, it's a promising start for this artist's solo career. '' '' [https://open.spotify.com/track/5aoPr7WqSXDqaYnmIluPdW?si=s6pehIh4QFG243gQRpByEA Vendetta by UNSECRET] '' '' One of the better singles released by UNSECRET this past month, this epic vocal piece features Krigarè on lyrics. Category:Blog posts